The invention relates to a processing system for plate-like objects, in particular an exposure system for plate-like objects, comprising an exposure device and an object carrier with an object carrier surface for receiving the object, wherein the exposure device and the object carrier are movable relative to one another for the purpose of exposing the object.
Processing systems of this type are known.
Such a processing system could be used, for example, for the laser treatment of plate-like objects.
It is, however, also conceivable to use such a processing system as exposure system for plate-like objects, in particular for plate-like objects with a photosensitive coating, wherein structures can be generated in the photosensitive coating by way of lithography.
The problem with such processing systems is that when the plate-like objects are intended to be placed on the object carrier or processed on both sides, in particular exposed, the object has to be positioned on the object carrier in a defined manner each time.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a processing system of the generic type in such manner that the position of the plate-like object relative to the object carrier can be determined exactly.